


A Quiet Moment

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Head of the Sanctuary network and the Head of the Cairo Sanctuary share a moment of relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second sfa_pornbattle for the prompt: pool.

Helen Magnus sank into the cool water of the pool with a sigh, the temperature a welcome relief from the heat of the outside world. Despite the beauty of the desert, capturing a dangerous abnormal there had its drawbacks.

She was completely naked, the water flowing gently over her breasts as she leaned back against the turquoise tiles lining the edges of the pool. The women-only pool of the Cairo Sanctuary allowed for that indulgence and she didn't expect to shock anybody as this was a day off for most of the staff. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing to relax.

She was roused from her slumber by the soft rustling of a light delicate fabric. She opened her eyes to Pili undressing by the side of the pool.

"Would you like me to put a suit on?" she asked.

"You needn't do that," the Head of the Cairo Sanctuary replied.

Helen watched as Pili removed her clothing and then slipped into the water.

"A productive day," the Egyptian woman said with a satisfied smile.

"Very much so," Helen smiled.

Pili swam towards her and then stopped one foot away, coming to stand in the water. Helen would not rush her friend into anything but she was very curious about what she would do. Looking into her eyes, Pili put her hands on Helen's shoulders and then leaned her forehead against Helen's.

"You do not visit Cairo often enough," she murmured.

"You know how consuming our work can be," Helen responded in kind.

"Let us not speak of work."

"No," Helen said, inclining her head for a kiss.

Pili closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was gentle but spoke of heat to come, Pili's hands caressing a path down to Helen's breasts. Helen moaned into the kiss, and hugged the other woman closer. Wrapped into each other's embrace, they kissed as their hands explored breasts and buttocks.

Helen finally broke the kiss to run her lips down the tan skin of Pili's neck, which prompted her friend to move her hand to Helen's sex. Helen kept paying attention to her friend's breasts, tweaking her nipples, as Pili stroked her till she cried out her pleasure.

"That is the true gift, the trust of Helen Magnus," Pili said, watching her with a smile as Helen tried to catch her breath.

"I am quite all right," Pili said, preventing Helen from returning the favour by taking hold of her hands.

Helen inclined her head, in respect of her friend's decision, and leaned back against the tiles, Pili resting in the same manner two feet away.

"You could visit me in Old City, you know," she said.

"Do you have a women-only pool?" Pili inquired.

"No, but I have the keys to the door, and the pool has a waterfall," Helen replied in a light tone.

"Then I shall look forward to visiting you," Pili said before closing her eyes, a smile gracing her lips.


End file.
